In computer design, a computer mainboard mounts different interface cards for different computer peripheral apparatuses, and different connectors must be provided for connecting the different peripheral apparatus to different interface cards on the computer mainboard. There are known connectors providing specified functions. Because these connectors are independent components, they occupy considerable space on the computer mainboard. When installed, they must be separately soldered to the mainboard. Furthermore, separate assembly procedures as well as separate dismounting procedures are required for each connector.
There is a need to provide a single connector receptacle assembly which is capable of receiving multiple connectors of different configurations and different functions and solving the duplicity problems discussed above. The present invention is directed to satisfying this need and solving those problems.